


Reasons to Cry

by loveanimes1996



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Choi Seungcheol is worried to death, Dorks in Love, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, True Love, Yoon Jeonghan cries a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveanimes1996/pseuds/loveanimes1996
Summary: On the other side of the phone, Seungcheol heard a sniffle and his body stiffened automatically.-Or, Yoon Jeonghan cries, Choi Seungcheol parkours straight into his heart and they love each other so very very much.





	Reasons to Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blucloud_san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blucloud_san/gifts).



> Hey guys, I literally rose from the dead to write this. I just finished a midterm (with another one coming up next week hahahahahahaaaaaaa) and then I saw this [prompt](https://twitter.com/blucloud_san/status/929675933685919744) that blucloud_san on twitter sent today and just HAD TO WRITE IT. Despite my user name, I believe this to be the first Jeongcheol fic I've written so yeah, here it is!
> 
> Disclaimer: I am my own beta so if you spot any mistakes, leave a comment and I'll correct it as soon as I can!

“Hey, I’m here, where are you right now?”

On the other side of the phone, Seungcheol heard a sniffle and his body stiffened automatically. He felt himself become more alert as his eyes scanned over the crowd in the hopes of finding that familiar mop of hair. He was already moving away from the mass bustling shoppers to get somewhere where he’d have an unobstructed view of the area that would help him locate Jeonghan. 

“There were too many people and I was getting pushed around so I moved to the park with the fountain,” came the reply, followed by another wet sniffle. The sound went straight to Seungcheol’s heart and he silently cursed at himself for not getting here faster. 

“Okay babe, don’t worry. I’m coming soon, so don’t move okay? I’ll be there with you soon,” Seungcheol said quickly, hoping to reassure his boyfriend. Thankfully, he’d been to the park a few times with Jeonghan so he knew where it was. The only problem was getting past the sea of shoppers walking in every direction. 

He took a deep breath to steel his nerves before throwing himself into the crowd, shooting apologies left and right as he accidentally elbowed a few innocent bystanders in his haste. His mind was already running wild with all the scenarios that could’ve reduced his normally unflappable boyfriend to tears. 

Jeonghan wasn’t a person who cried easily, if at all. In the past, Seungcheol would make them watch sad movies in the hopes of seeing his boyfriend tear up (definitely not to have an excuse to cuddle him, of course not) but it always backfired. At the end of the movie, he’d be the one reduced to tears, clutching a pillow as he wailed to the heavens about how unfair the gods were while Jeonghan gently patted his back and whispered words of reassurance in his ears.

But what he heard during that brief phone call had definitely been a sniffle. He’d thought he heard wrong the first time but the second time definitely confirmed it. His boyfriend was crying and he wasn’t by his side to comfort him. With that depressing thought in mind, he finally broke free of the crowd and started to run. 

Seungcheol was nearing the intersection that separate him from the park when the light started its countdown from fifteen. After a quick internal debate that lasted a split second, he decided to cross just as the counter reached single digit units. He was halfway through when the light changed and he waved a quick apology at the honking cars, internally wincing at his blatant jaywalking. He could only hope no cameras caught that.

On the plus side, he reached the park in record time.

Seungcheol was already pulling a mental map of the park and the fountain’s location in comparison to his when he quickly ran past a group of middle schoolers. In his haste, he narrowly avoided barrelling into a mother pushing a stroller, stopping briefly for a quick bow and apology before resuming his run. 

He expertly passed through a group of elementary school girls turning a jump rope by jumping through, dodged a few running children, jumped over a dog running towards him and leaped over a park bench located a the bottom of a small hill, startling the kissing couple. He shouted a quick apology over his shoulder before resuming his run uphill with single minded intensity. 

At the top, he spotted the fountain down below and was faced with another dilemma. The park was structured in a way that placed the fountain in the central area at the foot of the small hill. The only problem was that the central area was raised about 1.5 meters above ground level. To reach the fountain, Seungcheol would have to walk up the small set of stairs found on the opposite side of where he was currently located. As he hesitated, his mind helpfully supplied the mental image of Jeonghan crying. His decision was made.

With a deep breath and throwing caution to the wind, Seungcheol started running downhill, using the downwards slope to increase his speed to a sprint. Right before he was about to break his skull on the stone platform, he kicked off the edge of it with his right foot and used the momentum to launch himself over to the central area.

With the fountain right in front of him, Seungcheol dusted the stone dust off his pants and began his search. With his heart pounding in his ears and his breath coming in big gulps from his death sprint, he looked around wildly for his boyfriend. Every passing second made him increasingly worried. What if he had been too slow and Jeonghan already left? What if someone saw his crying boyfriend and decided to take advantage of him? What if something worse happened? What if-

There. 

He found him.

Before realizing what he was doing, he was already sprinting towards his boyfriend, who was facing away from him, and called out his name.

“Jeonghan!”

Just as he turned towards the sound of his name, Seungcheol reached Jeonghan and grabbed him into a tight hug, heart pounding violently in his chest. 

“Don’t worry babe, I’m here now. You don’t have to cry anymore,” he said hoarsely through big gulps of air, hand brushing through soft hair reassuringly. 

He was here. 

Nobody was allowed to hurt his boyfriend. 

Nor were they allowed to make him cry when Seungcheol and his shitty tragedies couldn’t. 

The hug lasted for another half a second before Seungcheol pulled away with a jerk. He cupped Jeonghan’s face in his hands, peering into his eyes. He noticed with a pang that they were shining with tears. He wiped they away gently.

“Are you okay? What happened? Why are you crying? God, I ran to here as fast I could, I’m so sorry for not being here with you, I-” Seungcheol rambled as his hands patted all over his boyfriend’s body to check for any signs of physical injury.

“Wait what? Seungcheol what are you talking about, I’m not crying?” came the perplexed voice. Seungcheol stopped what he was doing and looked at Jeonghan. His eyes were definitely still wet but rather than being sad, they seemed rather confused.

“In fact, are you okay? Why are you so out of breath and sweating so much?” Soft hands gently wiped the sweat away from his forehead. Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan hands, moving them away from his face and peered into his boyfriend’s face with a frown.

“Don't worry about me, I’m okay but are you sure you are? I heard you sniffling over the phone and you're tearing up as we speak,” he said, frown deepening. “Yoon Jeonghan, you better not be lying to me. I’m your boyfriend so if something’s bothering you I need to know that I am someone you can trust to talk to or I’ll be very sa—”

Soft lips covered his before he could finish his sentence.

Jeonghan let go of his hands and gently cupped his face. Before Seungcheol knew what was going on, his frown disappeared and he returned the kiss in earnest. The kiss lasted a while longer before Jeonghan pulled away with a soft smile.

“Love, you’re worrying too much, I’m alright.” Seungcheol’s frown returned full force and he was about to retort when a finger on his lips shut him up before he could say anything. 

“Listen to me first,” Jeonghan said in a firm but gentle tone. “I’m really fine and it’s sweet of you to be this worried about me but there really is nothing wrong. I’m not crying, the tears and sniffling are just from my contact lenses.”

Seungcheol’s expression morphed into one of confusion. “Contact lenses?”

“Yes, contact lenses,” Jeonghan confirmed. “They dried out in today’s windy weather and they were stinging my eyes. That’s why I was sniffling when you called me. I didn’t bring my glasses and you know how bad my eyesight is so I had to make do.”

With his explanation, Seungcheol let the breath he’d been unknowingly holding out with a huff. He cupped Jeonghan’s face between his hands, a hint of worry still lingering in his eyes. “So you’re really okay? It’s really just because of your contact lenses bothering you and nothing else?” Jeonghan nodded and Seungcheol let his hands drop from his face, opting to grab him for a bone crushing hug instead. Jeonghan returned the embrace with just as much strength.

“Okay, that’s good. That’s... good.” Seungcheol mumbled into Jeonghan’s hair. Jeonghan felt a pang in his chest. He really worried his boyfriend. 

“Promise me you’ll tell me if something’s bothering you okay?” Seungcheol pleaded without letting go. “Don’t keep things to yourself, I’ll always be here for you so just... tell me, okay?” he ended lamely, berating himself for not being able to come up with something cooler and more reassuring. He felt Jeonghan relax his grip and did the same. His boyfriend let just enough space between to look up into his face with a determined look in his eyes. 

“Cheol, I promise I’ll always tell you if anything happens to me. Of course, I hope this doesn’t just apply to me and you’d to the same if you ever needed help. This relationship goes both ways so if anything is worrying you, you'd let me know right?” At Seungcheol’s wordless nod, Jeonghan closed the gap between them with another hug, forehead resting on Seungcheol's shoulder.

Seungcheol sighed, the remnants of his worry finally ebbing away. He smoothed Jeonghan’s hair distractedly as his heartbeat finally slowed down from today’s excitement and just enjoyed holding his boyfriend in his arms.

“I’m really sorry I worried you... Hope you can forgive me for that.” Jeonghan broke the silence with a muffled voice. Seungcheol hummed. There was nothing to forgive. He was just really _really_ glad that his boyfriend was safe and sound and most importantly, happy.

“Although...” Here, Jeonghan’s voice took a teasing edge, “it’s nice to know that just a sniffle can make my boyfriend sprint all the way to my rescue and be reduced to a pile of worried mess.”

Seungcheol pulled away with a jerk and felt his face heat up. He looked down slightly at his smirking boyfriend and spluttered, “Hey! I’m not a mess!”

“You totally are.” 

Seungcheol spluttered some more and just like before, Jeonghan shut him up with a quick peck to the lips. He pulled away and couldn’t help but laugh brightly at his boyfriend’s disgruntled expression, made a thousand times cuter by the soft redness dusting his cheeks and the undeniably soft look in his eyes.

With his chest ready to burst from the amount of love he had for his dorky but amazing boyfriend, Jeonghan grabbed Seungcheol’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. 

“You're a mess and you can’t deny it... but you’re not just any mess."

He looked at Seungcheol with a smile that rivalled the sun in its warmth and brightness.

"You’re  _my_  mess and I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So this it is, the end of that mess of a fic! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it and please leave a kudo or comment! They're my bread and butter ;) 
> 
> You can also come spazz with me about jeongcheol on [Tumblr](http://jeongcoups1996.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jeongcoups96). I'm Jeongcoups1996 ccc:


End file.
